infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Linksys WRT54G v2.2
Your here: .../.../.../My Wireless Gear/Linksys WRT54G v2.2 or Your here: .../.../.../.../Cisco-Linksys (Wireless a/b/g)/Linksys WRT54G v2.2 __TOC__ NOTE: These unit seems to run more stable on the VINT builds.NEWD or VINT NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Works well as a main router (gateway), will also work as a client, client bridge, repeater, repeater bridge. =Specs= This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = CDF7 FCC ID = Q87-WT54GV22 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4712LKFB (BCM4712 chip rev 1) CPU Speed = 216MHz Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 4MB RAM Size = 16MB RAM Chip = ? Switch = Broadcom BCM5325EKQM vlan Support = Yes Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN CF Card Socket = No SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/1A Color of LEDs = ? USB = No Serial Port = 2x JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG 3.02 = Yes Supported by dd-wrt as of = ? dd-wrt K2.4 Support = Yes dd-wrt K2.6 Support = No Special Features = ? Radio (wl0) Wireless = Broadcom BCM2050KML Antenna Connector Type = RP-TNC External Removable Wireless Standard = b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4 GHz 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = 7 Radio Capabilities = ap sta wet led wme pio 802.11d 802.11h rm cqa afterburner =Links of Interest= * NEWD or VINT =Flashing= # Read the peacock announcement found here: http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=51486 # Do a Hard reset or 30/30/30 on the router according to note 1 of the peacock announcement (30/30/30) # Set a static IP on your computer to 192.168.1.7. Subnet mask should be 255.255.255.0. # Connect the lan cable from your computer to a LAN port of your router. Make sure your router is plugged in. Nothing should be connected to your computer or the router except the lan cable between them. Turn your firewall and any wireless computer connections OFF. # Power cycle the router (uplug the power from the router for 30 seconds and then plug it back in) # Open your browser to 192.168.1.1 by putting that in the browser address window of your browser. You should open the linksys webgui and NOT a page that says Management Mode. If you see management mode, power cycle the router again. # Leave the username blank and enter "admin" as the password # Go to administration and firmware upgrade # Navigate to the folder that you are using, and select dd-wrt.v24_mini_wrt54g.bin # Hit upgrade # When you get a success, wait FIVE FULL minutes. # If you don't get success, repeat from steps 6 up to this one. If you still don't get success, clear your browser cache. Try using a different browser as well, to navigate to 192.168.1.1. # When you can access the dd-wrt webgui using a browser at 192.168.1.1, power cycle the router. # When you can again access the dd-wrt webgui using a browser at 192.168.1.1, do another Hard reset or 30/30/30 on the router. # At this point you can choose to put a different build on, depending on what you needs are. # Reset your computer ethernet connection to auto IP and auto DNS #Check for recommended builds here. =Upgrading= =Reverting= #Read the peacock announcement found here: http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=51486 #Do a Hard reset or 30/30/30 on the router according to note 1 of the peacock announcement (30/30/30) #Set a static IP on your computer to 192.168.1.7. Subnet mask should be 255.255.255.0. #Connect the lan cable from your computer to a LAN port of your router. Make sure your router is plugged in. Nothing should be connected to your computer or the router except the lan cable between them. Turn your firewall and any wireless computer connections OFF. #Power cycle the router (uplug the power from the router for 30 seconds and then plug it back in) #Open your browser to 192.168.1.1 by putting that in the browser address window of your browser. You should open the linksys webgui and NOT a page that says Management Mode. If you see management mode, power cycle the router again. #Enter your username and password #Go to administration and firmware upgrade #Navigate to the folder that you are using, and select WRT54G_v4.21.1_fw.bin once you've unzipped it. #Hit upgrade #When you get a success, wait FIVE FULL minutes. #When you can again access the Linksys webgui using a browser at 192.168.1.1, do another Hard reset or 30/30/30 on the router. #Reset your computer ethernet connection to auto IP and auto DNS =JTAG/Serial Info= JTAG JTAG Pinouts nTRST 1o o2 GND TDI 3o o4 GND TDO 5o o6 GND TMS 7o o8 GND TCK 9o o10 GND nSRST 11o o12 N/C JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts VCC 1 o o 2 VCC TX1 3 o o 4 TX0 RX1 5 o o 6 RX0 N/C 7 o o 8 N/C GND 9 o o 10 GND Hyper terminal Setup In Windows XP, Click Start Button-->All Programs-->Accessories-->Communication-->HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File-->Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial recovery Modified Redhawk0 instructions # Connect Serial cable # Start one of the programs from above # Get TFTP ready with file selected # Use dd-wrt.v24_mini_wrt54g.bin # Connect power to the router # start a rapid fire Cntl-C as you plug the router to power # type "nvram erase" w/o quotes, hit enter # type "flash -noheader : flash1.trx" w/o quotes, this starts the tftp daemon, hit enter # but have tftp.exe ready # Click go or start on TFTP # give it 5 minutes after it finishes # then power cycle....hard reset...then config # when it stops spitting out txt in the serial consol....hit the enter key...you should get a login prompt...at that point, power cycle it, Hard reset or 30/30/30...then config # you'll see it boot up =vlan Info= This section is in need of cleanup! =Pictures= FCC Pictures =Notes= Rare 32MB anectine17 wrote: The v.2 and v.2.2, on occasion, came with a 32MB RAM chip with only 16MB enabled. The vast majority of these routers came with a basic 16MB RAM chip. To tell whether or not you have the "special" one with the 32MB chip, you have to open the router and read the number on the RAM chip itself. If you have chip #issi is'42s16800a-7t', you can enter nvram set sdram_init=0x008 nvram set sdram_ncdl=0x000 nvram commit reboot and that will enable all 32MB. If you have any other chip, that hack will not work...in fact if you try it, you'll end up with a brick. Good luck. The Hynix chip, HY5DU281622ET-J is the most common one in the v.2 and v.2.2. I've taken apart probably 50 v.2's and a dozen 2.2's and I've seen 2 of the 32MB chips in the v.2.2, and 4 in the v.2. They're out there, but getting harder and harder to come by. Most people hang on to them once they get them. Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category:Fix Me!